Unwanted Attention
by Gevaden
Summary: After the empire fell but while their remanants remained a rouge Jedi turned trader and collector is attacked by an imperial assassin team, this leads him down a path of revenge and discovery


**Gevaden: Welcome to my most recent Star Wars Fanfic. I hope you enjoy this fic, if you have any suggestions please offer them.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nauf Molos was staring at his next purchase; it was a very special item from The Clone Wars. He had found it in a low brow shop on Coruscant. The shop owner had no idea what it really was; he thought it was just an average droid.

"I'll give you twenty thousand credits for it." Said Nauf.

"For that old thing…absolutely. But might I ask why you're offering so much?" replied the Rodian whom had clearly never been offered so much for a product.

"This is one of the Magna Guards, they protected General Grievous during the clone wars." Replied Nauf with a calm voice.

"What that ugly droid, well sir you can have it."

The two made the exchange and when Nauf left the store he could hear the Rodian jump around the store with joy. Nauf knew that this guy would celebrate tonight.

The Magna Guard was in a large container that reminded Nauf of a coffin; it hovered through the streets until he reached the hanger that housed his ship.

He wanted to spend as little time on Coruscant as possible, he didn't like being here. The sight of the old Jedi temple reminded him of his years as a Jedi, years he wanted to forget. The Jedi's rules annoyed him so.

But he left them once he knew enough about the force. He had used the force to make himself rich, mainly by gambling in the outer rim, planets like Tatooine were perfect for his money making schemes.

Nauf left the order and had nothing, but he made some money through legitimate actions before going to Tatooine and using the force to win bets. Playing simple games like Pazaak or just bets on the roll of a dice made him plenty of money.

Once he had a lot of money he bought a decent ship, it was fast and reliable. He even lived in it for awhile, but he kept winning bets and soon he could afford a nice house on Naboo.

His biggest money maker was the Huts, there was always some hut who needed to be taken down, and there are a lot of farmers who will pitch in to see that he's taken out.

Nauf rarely used his lightsaber anymore but when he did it was an impressive show. He always felt that skill with a lightsaber was more important then his knowledge of the force, although his recent use of the force had gotten him to this stage of wealth.

While he loved using the force to win money from crooked or corrupt people he never used the force to trick decent folk, like the Rodian that had just sold him the magna guard.

Nauf was now flying to Naboo, where he could have some time to himself. He'd get the Magna Guard working and program it to defend him, maybe he'd try and find more droid bodyguards, he'd always fancied the droideka's he'd seen in recordings from the clone wars.

He spotted an Imperial ship up ahead; sadly the empire had not been fully defeated just yet. There were still star destroyers and super star destroyers floating around, enslaving outer rim plans, abducting smugglers and civilian transits.

Now there was a star destroyer up ahead, it was rare to see one so close to the core worlds. Nauf thought it best to send out a warning signal to any nearby ships, it was a simple message that gave the coordinates of the star destroyer, problem was they probably got it too and would strike at him as a reprisal.

"If I can just jump into hyperspace." He thought to himself. He started to punch in the various coordinates and things of the sort. He wasn't scared of the empire, he was a Zabrak, he'd welcome the challenge they brought but he still had better things to do then fight the empire. Luke Skywalker could do that. It was his father's fault all this had happened. Darth Vader might be dead now but the scar he left on the galaxy was still very much there.

Nauf was able to get to into hyperspace. He watched the stars pass shoot by, the sight was a treat to him before but now it had lost the effect.

Nauf started to look at the magna guard, he could spot various problems with it, a missing gadget here, a bit of rust there but he could get it in working order with no problem once he got home.

And he did get home quiet quickly. He landed right next to his house, sometimes he thought his house was too large for one person, he had four bedrooms, he had a landing spot for his ship and various things that were never used.

Nauf spent the next day or two fixing up the Magna Guard, not only did he have to get it into working order he also had to program in what had happened since the droid had been deactivated. And of course he had to program in who his knew master was, it would be no good if the magna guard was with Nauf when a band of bounty hunters attacked and the magna guard did nothing.

"Droid." Said Nauf.

"Yes master."

"Point to your master." Ordered Nauf.

"My master is not in view."

"Point to the where his voice is coming from." Ordered Nauf in an attempt to isolate the problem.. The Magna Guard quickly pointed right at Nauf.

"Droid do full scan of your being and find any flaws or problems."

"Yes master."

"If you finish before I return scan again, continue scanning until you hear my voice again." Ordered Nauf.

"Yes master." Replied the droid.

Nauf went to a trusted merchant whom specialised in droid parts, Nauf wanted to get something to get rid of rust, a weapon as the original was missing and a new visual device to see if that would fix the problem.

The merchant didn't fail to provide Nauf with what he needed. Nauf had bought a duel ended vibroblade to equip to the magna guard, but later had a better idea.

Nauf got home and contacted three people whom he trusted (As Zabrak's don't have friends).

"Bring over your special program." Said Nauf to one of his trusted comrades.

"Do you have a droid deserving of it?" asked the mandolorian Visis.

"There isn't a droid more deserving in existence."

"Really what did you pick up this time?" asked Visis.

"One of The Magna Guards." Nauf Replied.

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"Those things don't exist anymore; they were destroyed after Grievous died."

"It would seem this one escaped the others fate, now come over."

"Sure, I'll bring the program." Visis said as he ended the communication.

The special program the spoke about was perfect for The Magna Guard because the program mainly based on general Grievous but could be based on any Jedi or Sith.

Visis's older brother fought in the clone wars and recorded images of Grievous in combat with lightsabers; he then used this recording to create a program that would hopefully enable a droid to wield a lightsaber.

But Visis's brother was no expert at programming droid systems so the program might not work.

It was a little later and the four people stood around a table, the magna guard was panned out on the table and the four were installing things and replacing things.

They did not finish until early the next morning, they had installed the program but it didn't work completely, as the droid didn't have four arms to wield four lightsabers as Grievous did in the program. The Magna Guard could wield two lightsabers but the problem was it reacted to something's as if it had four arms; it would seem that the droids A.I. had also been damaged.

It didn't have personality or free thought, it had to be told to do everything and it only spoke when spoken too, which wasn't really a problem.

Charawump, a wookie comrade of Nauf's wanted to try an old droideka A.I., it would turn what was a robot zombie into a ferocious bodyguard. (If you're wondering why the droideka that appeared in the movies weren't ferocious it's because they were connected to the trade federation mainframe which turned them into drones)

"What are the chances of it being over hostile with such an A.I.?" asked Absul, the fourth person present. The wookie gave a roar which translated to.

"That's a point, perhaps a slightly more docile A.I. is to be called for."

"I have the perfect A.I." Nauf said as he brought a little chip to the groups attention.

"What is it?" Absul asked.

"An old Sith assassination droid A.I." Nauf replied. Everyone nodded in agreement and they went about installing it.

When everything was done and finished they stood back as the droid came to life.

"Droid, point to your master." Nauf Ordered.

"Fine master, but I assure you that all my systems are functioning perfectly." Said the droid as it pointed to Nauf.

"Very good. Now droid what is your name?" asked Nauf, half testing the droids memory and half testing to see if it had a name or would he have to give him one.

"I have not been given a name since my last memory wipe and since a new A.I. was installed. Shall you designate me with a name?"

"Yes, you are now CZ-101. Expect that I shall call you by names that are shorter, probably just CZ."

"Indeed master." Said the droid, CZ-101.

"Now droid what is the report on the grievous program that was installed in you?"

"The program while works perfectly there is a flaw, it was designed for a four armed droid. This shall cause problems for some time but eventually I shall fix the problem myself as I get more and more use to combat with multiple blades."

"We should test the problem; find out just how bad it is." Visis suggested Nauf nodded.

"CZ, we are going to throw various things at you, I want you to stop as many as possible using two lightsabers." Nauf said retrieving two lightsabers that he had constructed earlier for CZ's use.

He handed the lightsabers to CZ who activated them and started to spin them around. Nauf and the others started tossing nuts and bolts at CZ who deflected as many as he could. Which was quite but every now and then one got through and knocked off his chest or head.

"That's enough. Tell me how long should it take to fix the program completely? " Nauf asked.

"I estimate two months give or take a week." Replied the droid. Just then Absul got an urgent message over his communicator.

"What's the problem?" asked Visis.

"An imperial super star destroyer is over Naboo!" replied the worried human.

"What's it doing here?" Visis asked.

"Sounds like its just hanging around, there's a state of panic in the palace though."

It was many hours later and the three had gone home, Nauf was having a break from testing CZ. He was operating well, no memory of the clone wars though, in fact it had no memory until they installed the A.I.

Nauf though he felt a disturbance, it was only for a moment and then it was gone again. He got up and started to look around his house but found nothing unusual. He was about to return to his meal when he heard something go off in the workshop where CZ was.

Nauf started running to the workshop and when he got there he found several imperial troops attacking CZ.

Nauf flicked out his lightsaber and started to attack the nearest imperial soldier. When Nauf engaged the attacker it was clear that they were not average soldiers, they were imperial assassins, masters of stealth, speed and equipped with vibro wrist blades.

The various warriors had little room to manoeuvre in the workshop, CZ was spinning around with the lightsabers in an attempt to decapitate the assassins, most of them dodged but one got unlucky.

Another assassin charged at CZ with lighting speed, he started striking at CZ's chest but the assassin's attacks were deflected until CZ struck out and nicked the assassin's shoulder. The assassin fell to the floor and CZ finished him off.

Nauf made three quick strikes at an assassin, the first two knocked the assassin off balance and the third delivered a lethal blow to the head.

When the assassins were all beaten Nauf sat down to catch his breath, he hadn't had a fight like that in years.

CZ spotted that one of the attackers was still alive; he grabbed him around the neck and lifted him high into the air.

"Your flesh is weak compared to the unyielding might of steel!" said the droid as he prepared to drive a yellow lightsaber through its chest. Nauf watched as the assassin was killed and thrown aside like a rag doll.

"You are most effective droid." Nauf said.

"Yes master." Said the droid with a cold steely voice.

Nauf looked out the large door and looked to the sky, there it was…an imperial star destroyer above the nearest large town.

But why where they here?

**Gevaden: That's chapter one, I hoped you liked it, if you did tell me and I'll continue the fic!**


End file.
